El mejor regalo
by RogueAna-LeBeau
Summary: Sea pequeño o grande conseguir el regalo perfecto nunca era fácil, pero Rogue podria recibir el regalo que deseaba aunque pensara que seria una terrible navidad para ella.


— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _ **"Pensamientos"**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **El mejor regalo.**_

 _ **.-**_

 _24 de diciembre_

Se podía sentir el frío invernal que azotaba a la ciudad de New York en esos días, pero al mismo tiempo se podía sentir el calor que brindaba aquella festividad todas las personas corrían de un lado al otro comprando regalos y consiguiendo los ingredientes para la cena, se podía apreciar algunos rostros con alegría por haber conseguido todo lo que necesitaban, otros más con estrés por la gente que se amontonaba entre las tiendas todo eso era un mar de emociones.

Rogue por su parte se encontraba saliendo del centro comercial cargando varias bolsas, acababa de vivir las horas más largas de su vida al tener que entrar en diferentes tiendas y tener que formarse en esas filas que parecían no terminar nunca, _¿Por qué?_ Porque como era su costumbre dejaba los regalos para el último momento, menos mal había encontrado los obsequios para sus seres queridos los cuales eran sus amigos de los X-men, sus nuevos compañeros de Avengers y el regalo para su hermano Kurt pero no había logrado encontrar nada que le convenciera completamente para Remy, claro que le había comprado algo pero sentía que era algo sencillo, algo que bien podría darle a Tony o Thor, no tenía ese toque especial algo que solo ella le pudiera dar, no estaba feliz por lo que era su regalo pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a entrar de nuevo a la tienda, mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos no pudo notar como alguien se aproximaba a donde se encontraba.

— **Hola chica** —una voz grave le llamo a sus espaldas lo cual la hizo saltar ante el susto, volteando a ver casi de inmediato para descubrir de quien se trataba.

— **Bishop me has sorprendido** —confesó la sureña mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse.

— **Lo siento no fue mi intención** —se disculpó su amigo manteniendo su postura seria quizás demasiado seria para su gusto.

— **No importa dime ¿Qué haces aquí?** —pregunto algo curiosa mientras lo miraba, él no era de los que saliera de paseo y menos donde hubiera tanta gente.

— **Venía buscando un regalo para Sage** —esta vez había contestado algo más serio si eso era posible frunciendo el ceño en el proceso — **Quizás puedas ayudarme no soy de dar obsequios y menos a mujeres**

— **¡Claro!** —asintió emocionada por ver a su amigo en un conflicto personal, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía molesta pues tenía que entrar al mar de gente que estaban en las tiendas. Soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse en marchar caminando de regreso. — **¿Tienes en mente algo en especial?**

— **No ciertamente** —comentó algo molesto ya que dar muestras de aprecio o afecto no era lo suyo – **Sólo quiero darle algo que diga que aprecio su ayuda, pero sin llegar al sentimentalismo que eso implica cosas erróneas**

— **Por supuesto y no queremos eso** —Rogue se había limitado a negar con la cabeza algunas cosas jamás cambiaban y una de esas era Bishop el eterno policía que sentía que todos eran enemigos — **Entonces dejemos las flores, dulces o joyería fuera de la lista…. ¿Qué te parece una taza de café que tenga escrito "para la colega"? ¿Eso está bien señor?** —le había dicho algo burlona.

— **Veo que encuentras divertido esto** —comento molesto viéndola fijamente al notar como se burlaba de él — **Supongo que ya tienes algo para Gambito**

— **Algo así** —esta vez la inseguridad se había apoderado de ella mordiendo su labio al no saber si había comprado lo correcto. Tenía tiempo para buscar un mejor regalo pues Remy se había negado a que lo fuera a recibir al aeropuerto ya que su vuelo se había atrasado y no quería que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, mejor habían acordado en verse en la fiesta de esa noche.

— **¿Pasa algo?** —pregunto esta vez algo preocupado al notar su estado de ánimo, no era normal para él verla en ese estado de tristeza **—¿No estás feliz con tu chico?**

— **Mi chico y yo** —se quedó pensando unos momentos dejando salir una pequeña risa, esa frase le encantaba escucharla – **Gambito y su chica** **me gusta como suena**.

— **No contestaste**.

— **¿Felices?** —tardo unos segundos en poder contestar, recordando todo lo que habían pasado los últimos meses juntos — **No lo sé, yo amo a Gambito enserio lo hago, pero...**

— **No suenas muy segura** —replicó algo incrédulo, claro que para él Remy siempre sería el traidor que mató a todos en su línea de tiempo solo esperaba que no fuera igual aquí.

— **Estamos tratando de construir algo juntos** —comentó esta vez más segura de sus palabras queriendo tranquilizar a su amigo sonriendo, no quería que tuviera ideas equivocadas no dudaba de su relación, le ponía nerviosa simplemente de lo grande que se había vuelto su afecto hacia él — **No te preocupes el cuida bien de mí. Vamos mejor a buscar tu regalo**

No le dio tiempo a contestar sujetando su brazo para meterlo en la primera tienda que había visto quería evitar hablar de su vida amorosa sobre todo con un policía tan pesado como lo era su amigo **.**

.

.

 _Mansión Avengers._

Después de mucho ajetreo en las tiendas por fin habían conseguido un regalo para Sage unas nuevas gafas para ella que esperaba le gustaran, habían regresado a la mansión justo a tiempo para la hora de la cena todo estaba preparado para ese momento por lo que solo tuve que irse a cambiar por el vestido que había elegido para esa noche, Tony se había hecho cargo de la fiesta como era de esperarse se habían invitado a héroes de todos lados a los X-men, los 4 fantásticos, algunos agentes de SHIELD, Spiderman y muchos más algunos que ni siquiera conocía, la mansión estaba repleta de personas por todos lados incluso había mesas en el jardín, no tenía tiempo ni si quiera de tomarse un descanso de saludar a tanta gente, aquella fiesta estaba llena de alegría, risas y amor.

Bien pudo pasar como una navidad digna de recordarse si no fuera por un pequeño _problema "su novio",_ Remyno se había aparecido en toda la noche. Le había prometido que llegaría a tiempo, pero empezaba a dudar sobre eso.

— **¿Remy no ha llegado?** —podía escuchar la voz de Ororo mientras se acercaba para quedar a su lado.

— **No y tampoco contesta mis llamadas** —había respondido molesta apretando su celular le había marcado quizás unas 4 veces.

— **Tranquila seguro tendrá una buena razón para llegar tarde** —respondió sonriendo sujetando a su amiga del hombro tratando de reconfortar la. Por su parte Rogue no contesto tan solo frunció aún más el ceño, solo había una cosa que retrasaba al cajun siempre y eso era las mujeres.

No podía ni si quiera pensar en otra razón, ella era capaz incluso de imaginar la escena, no pudo esperar su vuelo y prefirió quedarse en Nuevo México y buscar algo en la ciudad para pasar la noche y lo que más molestia le daba era que su enfado no superaba a su tristeza ella quería pasar esa navidad con él, por primera vez estarían reunidos todos sus seres queridos en un lugar y su novio se daba el lujo de no llegar eso era desesperante.

Soltó un último suspiro viendo la hora en su celular _7:47 p.m._ ya ni siquiera se molestaría en llamarlo, al menos se alegraba de no haber gastado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en su regalo.

La fiesta paso sin grandes problemas sus amigos no dejaban de bromear sobre el ridículo que estaban haciendo Nova y la antorcha humana al cantar, ambos se encontraban más que borrachos y habían empezado a cantar a todo pulmón siendo grabados por sus amigos quienes no paraban decir que lo publicarían en Internet.

Varios otros de igual manera ya se encontraban algo ebrios uniéndose a los cantos, llenando toda la mansión de risas desenfrenadas. Incluso Rachel había obligado a su padre a cantar siendo Scott el más desafinado de todos mientras Emma se avergonzaba al escucharlo dedicarle una canción.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que Anna se hubiera llegado a olvidar de su mal humor uniéndose a sus amigos en los relatos de sus primeros años en la escuela de Xavier, no fue hasta que notó como alguien se abría paso entre la multitud de gente que había en el lugar, instintivamente volteo a ver su celular notando la hora 9:34 p.m., frunció el ceño al notar la hora había llegado tarde, soltó un suspiro y volteo de nuevo para notar como se iba acercando a donde estaba.

Remy saludaba a toda esa gente mientras caminaba por el lugar, cuando le habían dicho que harían una fiesta en grande nunca imagino que fuera de tal magnitud tardó varios minutos en encontrar a su amada y aunque al inicio una sonrisa amplia adornaba su rostro al verla usar un bello vestido rojo echo a su medida no tardó mucho en borrarse su sonrisa al notar la expresión de molestia y enfado que tenia ella en rostro, trago algo de saliva, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a su lado.

— _ **Bonjuor mon amour**_ —saludo mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada, inclinándose para darle un casto beso en los labios, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo ella parto el rostro.

— **No te atrevas a besarme** —le declaró en voz baja pero totalmente enfadada frunciendo el ceño.

— **Lo siento** _ **petit**_ **sé que es tarde, pero….**

— **Pero nada Remy prometiste estar aquí conmigo** —le reclamo aún más molesta volteando a los lados disimuladamente asegurándose que nadie los estuviera observando no quería arruinar la fiesta con una pelea de pareja.

— **Si lo sé, pero juro que fue un accidente venía para acá, pero me di cuenta de que había olvidado tu regalo y tuve que regresar por el hasta la escuela** —le había dicho casi en súplica sujetando la de hombros tratando de verla a los ojos, pero ella se negaba a verlo volteando su rostro para evitarlo. Quizás su escusa se escuchaba patética, pero sin duda era la verdad por sus prisas se había olvidado de su regalo.

Aquel día la suerte del Frances no estaba de su lado, su vuelo se había retrasado por lo que había llegado apenas a las 6:30 p.m. a la ciudad. El tráfico del aeropuerto a la escuela de Logan sin duda era aún peor entre la gente que llenaba las calles más la nieve que adornaba todo hacían que el moverse fuera casi imposible apenas había llegado para cambiarse e irse a la fiesta cuando a mitad del camino noto que su regalo se le había olvidado en la maleta por lo que tuvo que regresar y eso había sido motivo suficiente para su retraso.

— **Aja** —contestó con cierta burla la sureña quien se cruzaba de brazos incapaz de poder creer tal escusa — **Y si eso es verdad ¿Dónde está?**

— **¿Dónde esta qué? —** pregunto confundido al no entender la pregunta que le hacía.

— **Dices que llegas tarde por mi regalo quiero saber dónde está** —reclamo de nueva cuenta molesta pues aquella historia se escuchaba demasiado falsa para sus oídos y aun mas al notar como había llegado con las manos a vacías.

Por su parte el cajun tan solo soltó un suspiro dando unos pasos hacia atrás rascando su nuca con algo de desesperación sin duda esa noche no había salido según lo planeado.

— **Está bien yo te lo daré** — dejo salir un ultimo suspiro antes de meter su mano en su gabardina, si estaba por ser rechazado al menos llevaría todo hasta el final, se inclinó poco a poco hasta ponerse arrodillado al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo quedando enfrente de ella.

En ese momento todo el ruido que había en la mansión se había convertido en un silencio absoluto con tan solo algunos pocos susurros, la gente había concentrado toda su atención en aquella pareja.

El enfado de Rogue se había convertido en miedo y asombro, estaba sorprendida ante aquella escena, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre de ellos, podía sentir como el tiempo se había detenido para ellos, sus piernas temblaban y estaba casi segura que todo el salón podía escuchar a su corazón latir tan fuerte que sentía que se saldría de su pecho.

Por su parte el cajun estaba igual de nervioso o inclusive más al notar como eran el centro de atención, pero sus nervios eran a causa de la posibilidad de ser humillado enfrente de tanta gente al ser rechazado tuvo que tomar todo su valor para dar el paso siguiente.

— **Anna Marie vengo como un hombre nada más nada menos a pedirte que te cases conmigo** – por cada palabra que decía su sonrisa aumentaba y aún más al notar el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de ella, al mismo tiempo que abría aquella caja revelando entonces un anillo de oro blanco con diamantes los cuales tenían diversos cortes para formar una linda flor en el centro **– Permíteme tener la oportunidad de convertirte en mi esposa. Sin importar que pase yo te amare.**

El salón se llenó de un grito de asombro y la mayoría de las personas estaban ansiosas de saber la respuesta, pero después de unos segundos toda esa alegría se iba acabando empezaron a pensar mal cuando notaron que Rogue comenzaba a llorar.

— **Er-es un i-idiota** —le dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos tratando de ese modo evitar que la vieran llorar. Por su parte Remy pudo sentir como algo se rompía en su interior se sentía incapaz de moverse de su lugar su peor temor se hacía realidad.

— **Eso quiere decir que no me….** —antes que pudiera siquiera concluir aquella frase, Rogue se había agachado lo suficiente para abrazarla por el cuello robando le de ese modo un beso de sus labios el cual no dudo en corresponder.

— **Si, si acepto** —declaró aún sobre sus labios, haciendo que el cajun la volviera a besar esta vez con más desesperación para después abrazarla fuertemente dándole un par de vueltas entre sus brazos

Apenas había dicho el acepto cuando todo la gente comenzó aplaudir y gritar de emoción al ser testigos de tal noticia.

La sonrisa de Rogue no podía ser más grande mientras sentía como Remy le colocaba la sortija de compromiso podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ante la felicidad, no tardaron mucho en tener que escuchar y aceptar los diferentes tipos de felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos quien hacían prácticamente fila para poder dar sus buenos deseos.

Después de que toda esa conmoción terminara, caminaron hasta la pista de baile situándose justo en medio de esta para poder tener su primer baile como prometidos y aunque todo tendría que ser felicidad para la pareja, Rogue no lograba evitar sentirse mal de nuevo y era algo que no paso desapercibido con el francés quien la abrazo atrayendo la más a él.

— **¿Que pasa** _ **chérie**_ **?** —pregunto algo alarmado al notar el estado de ánimo de ella — **No te vez feliz…. Has cambiado de parecer**

— **¿Qué?** – pregunto algo confundida, pero negando con la cabeza rápidamente para evitar que pensara cosas erróneas — **Yo me quiero casar contigo Remy.**

— **Pero….** —volvió a preguntar algo nervioso al notar como su estado no era el que esperaba al proponerle matrimonio.

— **Es que…** —trataba de explicarse, pero no sabía la manera de hacerlo, frunció el ceño al sentir aquella desesperación– **Tu...**

— **¿Yo? ... Sigues molesta conmigo**

— **No Remy** —soltó un suspiro ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Gambito evitando que la viera pero abrazando lo con fuerza.

— **Vamos petit puedes decir me** —le había comentado casi en susurro mientras se mecía a un lado al otro con ella en brazos siguiendo la melodía de la música que se escuchaba.

— **Tu hiciste esto para mi y yo….** —lo abrazo un poco más fuerte sintiendo su rostro arder en vergüenza, tendría que admitir su penoso secreto — **Yo solo te conseguí un estúpido suéter de regalo**

Ante aquella declaración Remy dejo de bailar no logrando mantener la compostura rompiendo en risas. Y aun mas al notar el rostro sonrojado de parte de la sureña al separarse de su pecho haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios.

— **No te burles** —Rogue se quejó separándose de él, pero antes que pudiera alejarse Remy le sujetaba por uno de sus brazos jalando la de nuevo hacia el y tomando entonces su rostro entre sus manos empezando a darle varios besos sobre sus labios haciendo entonces reír a ambos.

— **Te amo... te amo tanto.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola

Esta pequeña historia que he traído ahora para ustedes espero la disfrutaran.

Y también espero que tengan un excelente año y que todas sus metas se cumplan, yo seguiré trayendo estos pequeños escritos para su entretenimiento espero los disfruten en este nuevo año.

Feliz 2018!


End file.
